Sanctuary Remains
by XiareinSanctuary
Summary: Crossover! Two girls enroll in a school filled with people with secretive pasts. Characters from series like Final Fantasy, Fruits Basket, Kingdom Hearts, Cardcaptor Sakura, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya etc all come together in the one school. Something big is bound to happen.
1. Introduction

Introduction to Sanctuary Remains!  
>In this story there will be a lot of familiar characters from your favourite animegames/manga. I own two characters. Xia and Mika. I own nothing nothing. This story is not based off real life simply a part of my imagination. I hope you enjoy it. Any questions please feel free to ask.


	2. Chapter 1

Pulling back the tape of one of the stacked boxes, a female with long brown hair sighed and turned towards her sister, "Do you think you could help?" Mika her sister chuckled and bounced over to her older sister, "Xia I don't understand, you're older than me, and you should be doing this by yourself." She said with a pout on her face, she tore off tape of another box and started taking their belongings out of the box. "And that's why I need you to help me. " She watched Mika's face, her eyes looked sad. "I know this isn't what you wanted, but we needed to get away from there, away from her." Mika lifted her head up and nodded it. She understood what Xia was saying. Unpacking continued until they had finished, their new home, Higashi. Xia had just tucked Mika into bed when she left the upstairs and found herself out in the back garden, gazing up at the stars she smiled. "I know you're gone, I just can't shake the feeling of you still being alive." Pulling her fist into her chest she closed her eyes, flashbacks of her past appeared.  
>"Kaito what is happening! Oh god no, Mika! What are you doing, No Mika!"<br>Xia jumped as her heart rate quickened. Shaking her head she removed her hand from her chest. "There's no way you're coming back." With that she stood up, her hair swaying while a breeze pushed past, tomorrow she was going to be starting Higashi High School along with Mika. Her life here was beginning, and she hoped it would be better than the last.

"Mika come on! I made pancakes." Xia rushed around the kitchen, her hair half up and half down, her eyes still a bit sleepy as she caught sight of Mika walking down the stairs, her eyes puffy and red, and her hair in a bun messy. With a chuckle, Xia pulled out a chair for her sister and grabbed her softly and placed her down. Handing her the plate of pancakes she ran upstairs and finished off getting ready. Mika still sat on the chair, eating away at her pancakes when Xia came back down the steps. "Mika please hurry we're going to be late." Mika finished her pancakes in a rush and could barely swallow them until she drank a glass of milk, with a sigh she jumped up full of energy and ran into her room. While Mika was getting ready Xia cleaned up the kitchen and got their lunches ready and school bags. Their uniform was a white shirt with a red skirt or shorts. A black tie was also involved in their attire. Mika had finished and they made their way out from their new home and they started towards Higashi High.

Upon arriving they were directed to the Principal's office. The name Yuuko Ichihara hung up on the door along with the words Principal. Xia knocked on the door with one hand as her other hand rested on Mika's shoulder. "Come in." was heard as Xia opened the door. A tall slender woman sat on a chair behind a desk, black silky hair touched the floor as she tilted her head to the side. Her eyes a brown colour as she stared at Mika. Mika jumped and hid behind Xia. "Welcome children, to Higashi High." A male and two look alike children were behind Yuuko. "You wanted to see us miss?" Xia said as she pulled Mika from behind her. "Yes m'child. I want to see the lovely children who will be joining us this year, but first," Yuuko stood up as her long hair touched the back of her knees. She wore a long traditional Japanese dress and walked towards Mika and Xia. "I want to let you know something, something you should remember, and never forget. "_There is no such thing as coincidences in this world. There is only the inevitable."_


End file.
